


Sea Change

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sea Change

As her bare soles treaded lightly over the floor, each step sent a chill through Angie. Yet she persevered, the enormous bay windows giving a near complete view of the grounds were a grand lure. She drew closer and closer. The distant twinkling of floodlights flickered like stars on a cloudy night.

Coming to a stop, she frowned. Turning her head as the faintest echoes of another set of footsteps had already vanished. Angie tensed and stood up straighter, sharply turning on her heels. Concerned over nothing, she tried to reason to herself. But another thought argued that she needed to be wary, always on guard. Bracing herself for whatever was coming her way, Angie tried to imagine what Peggy would do.

Wanda slowed her pace further as she approached Angie, the deep shadows of the open corridor obscuring her form and perhaps startling Angie. Yet she hadn’t spoken, not wanting to scare her off. Moving forwards and pausing, Wanda raised a hand to attract the other woman’s attention.

Her gaze snapped to the motion, Angie nodded stiffly upon recognizing her. “Hi Wilma.” A hesitant smile accompanying a gentle correction. “Wanda.” Letting a moment pass, she then continued. “Angie.” Tensing again, Angie took a step back. Needing some additional distance from Wanda.

Realizing exactly what was happening, Wanda remained in place. A patient expression as she allowed Angie a moment to speak. “Yeah, couldn’t sleep…so I took a walk. It’s nice and quiet down this way.”

A nod from Wanda as she extended her hand, a prolonged wait before Angie clasped her hand in Wanda’s. The firm hold another tell-tale signal, Wanda declined her mind’s demands for her to say something.

The pair walked in silence, though Wanda took the lead, Angie’s hold was causing Wanda to grow increasingly concerned. Still she resisted the urge to comment, Angie didn’t need to remind that she was anxious.

Coming to a stop at Angie’s door, Angie breathed a soft sigh. Relinquishing Wanda’s hand, flashing a brief and thin smile. Pushing open the door, pausing and then finally entering the room, Angie broke the silence. “I hate to sleep alone.” Wanda inched closer as she listened. A shrug as Angie ran her gaze over the empty bed and its tussled sheets. “Gonna have to.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Angie looked up to Wanda, even in the darkness the corners of her eyes glistened with unshed tears. A faint crack ran through her voice. “I don’t want to be the fretting wife, but…it’s hard not to. I’m afraid, really afraid. Cause I don’t know if it’s going to be our last touch, last kiss…”

Wanda swiftly moved forwards, taking a seat beside Angie. She then spoke softly. “Oh, Angie that is understandable. But some things you just have to let go. Peggy will not vanish-”

Angie cut across her, as if not even listening. “I’d rather be back in the city, but that’s nothing like it used to be. Even good ol’ Broadway ain’t the same. Then…”

A pause as she supressed a sob. “Oh my God, the mansion, our home.” Clasping Wanda’s hand as she continued. “You shoulda seen it Wanda, that place was huge. But Pegs and I, we made it a place of our own. But it’s probably long gone by now…and all those memories too.”

Using her free arm to wrap around Angie’s shoulder, Wanda delivered a half embrace as she whispered. “Yes, it probably is. But this can be a home for you too.”

Once again Angie replied as if to a parallel conversation. “Can you stay?” Wanda sighed as she shook her head, but offered a light smile as she freed her hand from Angie’s grasp. “Not tonight. But you will know where to find me.”

 

Wanda had intentionally kept herself in a waking state once she’d returned to her room. Lying beside Natasha, nothing had needed to be said for the Russian to know what was happening. The silence dominating the room was only briefly disrupted by the shuffling of bed sheets as either woman would on occasion turn to seek contact with the other.

Wanda’s efforts were confirmed when the subtle rapping eventually came. Followed by a meek whisper. “Wanda?” Natasha gave a nod, Wanda slowly sat up, moved over her girlfriend and walked to the door.

Angie stood shivering in the doorway yet remained rooted to the spot as she raised her hand. A nod, Wanda lightly placed a hand on Angie’s shoulder, guiding her inside.

Moving to sit up, Natasha switched on the light, casting a soft smile to the guest. “Hey Angie.”

Wanda guided the woman to sit, silence resumed. Natasha was the one to break it as she patted Angie’s arm. “I tracked down some of the people you asked me to find…” Angie’s attention instantly shifted solely to Natasha. Without hesitation, she continued. “It’s been over 70 years.” Angie grimaced but still gave a nod. A waiver in her voice. “I know, I was prepared for that.”

Natasha delivered a cautious pause before speaking. “Everyone is gone, except for Janet.” Angie’s expression immediately shifted to one of astonishment. “She’s alive?” Wanda shot a look towards Natasha, only for it to go unnoticed. Rather Natasha continued. “Maybe. It’s complicated.”

A shrug followed by a begrudging concession. “Oh, more weird science stuff huh?” Unable to stop herself, Natasha replied. “Hope-” Pausing upon noticing Angie’s bewilderment, she explained swiftly. “Her daughter, she never gave up trying to find Janet. But going after her…there mightn’t be any way back. And to lose both, that’d devastate Dr. Pym.”

Once again Angie’s reaction was immediate and optimistically curious. “Wait, Hank’s alive too?” Natasha became increasingly hesitant as she continued. “Angie. I know how much your friends meant to you, Peggy too. Some of them didn’t go peacefully.” Stiffening as she replied, Angie’s tone became drained of its conviction. “There were more wars, right?” Wanda leaned in, placing herself between the two as she spoke. “Some things are best left unearthed. Everyone can go through life, better off not knowing.”

The wordless wait as Angie considered Wanda’s suggestion seemed to drag for the other two women. Until Angie sighed and spoke. “I just thought it’d be nice to get to meet some friends again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Angie awoke the next morning, she frowned noticing that Wanda remained lying beside her. Natasha wasn’t in the room. Unwilling to wake her, especially after last night, Angie remained still as her thoughts ran through all the possibilities.

Natasha paced along the hallway, clutching the phone tighter as she struggled not to let her anger explode. Delivering a flat response. “What?” On the other side, Karen tried to avoid drawing the Russian’s ire upon herself. Capable only of saying what she knew. “I don’t know who, but it’s going to happen and soon.” She then braced herself for a reaction. Met with a tense silence, Karen decided against prompting.

Natasha sighed as she glanced over her shoulder then replied quickly. “Thanks for the tip off.” Ending the call, Natasha took a moment to figure who to seek out now. One name came to the front of her mind yet she resisted. A moment passed then another. With nothing else offering sufficient cause. She tapped her thumb against the key pad.

As soon as the dial tone ceased, Natasha spoke firmly. “Trish.” In response, she attempted to reply. “What’s going-” Natasha continued, unencumbered by any concern of letting Trish keep up. “A story is going to break, soon. It would be a huge issue for us. You’ve got to find something you can use to distract-”

In turn Trish interjected across her. “Make something up?” Natasha’s reply was blunt. “Only if you have to.” Stunned into silence, Trish gathered her thoughts and then replied. “Are you going to tell me what this is about?” Natasha completely ignored the question, rather proceeded with her own point. “Have one of your staff impersonate Moon Knight, just do-”

A brief scoff, Trish sniped. “Right, Natasha I’d have more luck getting an interview with Murdoch.” A renewed pause albeit shorter, she then continued with a sharper tone. “If I do this, do you know how many people are going to call it a stunt? This isn’t just a show to me, ok?” Softening as she tried to de-escalate, Natasha concluded. “We’re relying on you Trish.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The city’s amateur paparazzi had likely already taken notice of her costume, yet Trish wasn’t perturbed by blurry footage of her stalking the scene turning up. What was to come would far outstrip such minor sightings. Flitting between cover as she approached the building, knowing well she’d hear no end from so many people after this.

Outside the city bank, the gathered crowd of onlookers were kept at bay by the police cordons and stand by officers. Trish drifted through the crowd, moving too quickly for the collective attention to notice. Bounding across the barrier, she ignored the sudden shouts. Bursting through the door, she then pinpointed her targets.

One by one the thieves were struck by slashes and kicks from the rapidly moving figure bringing each one down with a hard thud as they impacted the ground. Finally, Trish came to a halt. Landing on her feet in the centre of the room, silently gesturing to the hesitant former captives. Slowly the people moved forwards to the doors. Trish trailed behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Avengers’ facility, Angie sat in the main room, her attention transfixed on the screen. Depicting a daring daytime robbery that had been foiled by one of the city’s heroines. She remained fully absorbed even as a voice called from behind. “Romanoff!”

Trish made her way inside, pausing as she then heard the familiar sounds of the scene she’d caused earlier. The glut of questions and crowd murmuring echoing back to her. She walked quicker, then paused.

A frown as she looked over the woman sitting by herself. Not recognizing her at first, then the pieces began to fall into place.

Slowly Angie turned her head, looking over the blonde she then offered a smile. “Hi Trish.”

Trish didn’t reply, she continued to stare. Only breaking her silence as she cautiously approached, sitting beside Angie as the latter switched the sound off. Trish then managed a wave as she relied. “Angie?” A nod of confirmation from the other woman was all it took for Trish to be fully convinced. Her stare returned but Angie seemed to be anything but perturbed by Trish’s gaze.


End file.
